Weed removal tools are used in circumstances in which it is undesirable or uneconomical to use chemical weed killers. Some such tools are hand tools that are unsuitable for extended use, as they require the user to crouch in an uncomfortable or unhealthy position. Such hand tools are also unsuitable for users with disabilities or infirmities that preclude repeated crouching, and which limit the hand strength generally required.
Other existing weed pullers are also unsuitable for extracting long-rooted weeds from lawns without unsightly or unhealthy disruption or removal of grass near the weed. Some weed pullers extract a large amount of turf and associated soil along with the weed; others extract only an upper portion of the weed without effectively removing a substantial amount of the weed's root.
The primary objects of the invention are to provide:
1. A weed removal tool capable of removing deeply rooted weeds without appreciable disruption of surrounding soil and turf.
2. A weed removal tool suitable for use by an upright or seated user.
3. A weed removal tool that provides a mechanical advantage to permit effective operation by a user with limited hand strength or upper body strength.
According to the present invention, the primary objects are achieved by providing a weed removal tool having a pair of elongated poles that are attached to each other at a pivot connection, with each pole having a tapered tine at its lower end, and a handle at its upper end. The pivot connection is positioned near the tines to provide a substantial mechanical advantage, and the poles are long enough to permit operation by an upright user. A fulcrum block attached to the side of one of the poles near the tines provides further mechanical advantage to assist the extraction of weeds upon tilting of the tool in the direction of the fulcrum block, forcing the block against the ground to dislodge the weed.
The foregoing and additional features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.